The present invention relates generally to an inflatable compression dressing and, more particularly, to a compression dressing for controlling swelling subsequent to a trauma or surgery by applying a uniform pressure while permitting visual inspection of the wound and adjacent tissue. The dressing of the present invention has wide applicability in the treatment of medical conditions including surgery, fractures, and the like. Additionally, the dressing of the present invention promotes healing by providing active ventilation to the wound and adjacent tissue.
Traditional wound dressings such as the Robert Jones compression dressing protect the wound and apply pressure to promote healing, but are cumbersome to apply and preclude visual inspection of the wound. Further, conventional dressings are not equipped to accommodate residual swelling that occurs to the damaged tissue without binding or rigidly constraining the swelling. Further still, conventional compression dressings are often inadequate when used in conjunction with amputation wound sites, which present additional complications.
Amputations, the removal of the whole or part of an arm/hand or a leg/foot, have become increasingly common. Amputations can be the result of health problems such as diabetes or atherosclerosis, or of trauma, such as from explosions or gunfire. Recovering from amputation surgery is often lengthy due to the variety of complications that can arise. Complications typically consist of problems such as chest infections, angina, strokes, pressure sores, infection and/or necrosis.
Traditional bandage-based compression dressings have long been used to address these complications. However, there are numerous drawbacks to these dressings. First, they are cumbersome as well as difficult and time-consuming to apply. Second, when wrapping a bandage around a wound, it is difficult to wrap the bandage so as to apply a uniform pressure to the wound. Third, they impede airflow around the wound that would promote healing.
Therefore, a need exists for a compression dressing that addresses these and other problems by controlling swelling subsequent to a trauma or surgery by applying a uniform pressure while still permitting visual inspection of the wound and adjacent tissue. Further, it would be desirable to permit airflow around the wound while the dressing is in place.